


Our Home

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, Romance, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair, recently becoming a couple, decide to buy a house and start living together in their very own home.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Curtain Fic





	Our Home

Our Home   
By PattRose   
Summary: Jim and Blair, recently becoming a couple, decide to buy a house and start living together in their very own home.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Curtain Fic  
Warnings: Sappy  
Word Count: 741

 

Jim was driving home from the station and was thinking. He and Blair had been lovers for about three months and Blair was acting like he didn’t feel comfortable in the loft anymore. Jim wondered if it was because this house had been him and Carolyn’s home, or if it was something else. Jim called a realtor and asked if they could look at houses for the next two days. Their agent’s name was Stephanie. Or as she liked to be called, ‘Steph’. Now Jim wondered if he was reading things right or he was way off. One way to find out. He was going to talk to Blair as soon as he got home. 

After you become a couple, you usually start decorating the place to match both of your styles and pick out new things together, but they had none of this. Blair acted like he couldn’t care less about what they did with the loft. 

Jim hoped to find out some answers that night. And if he was right, they could begin looking at houses the following day. Jim found himself getting excited about decorating a new place to say ‘Jim and Blair’.

*

Blair was taking his time getting home, because honestly, it didn’t feel that much like home now that he shared a room with Jim. It felt like Jim and Carolyn’s bedroom and Blair wished he had the nerve to ask Jim if they could buy a house together. But alas, he didn’t. And he sure didn’t want to make waves because he loved Jim as if there were no tomorrow. 

_Maybe another week would make things more comfortable._

He pulled into the parking lot and saw that Jim was already there. For some reason it didn’t excite him like it should have. Sighing, he got out of the car and walked up the stairs. He didn’t even check to see if the elevator was working or not. 

He opened the door and smelled meatloaf. Blair loved Jim’s meatloaf. At least Jim was making an effort. “Hey man, how’s it going? It smells great in here.”

Jim smiled from where he was and knew the answer to all his questions. 

Blair hung up his things and took off his shoes. He padded over to where Jim stood and smiled. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“How would you like to start looking at houses with me, tomorrow?” Jim asked. 

Blair’s face lit up like a sparkler and he jumped into Jim’s arms, wrapping his legs around Jim’s waist and kissing his face all over. “I would love to. How do you know this stuff?”

Jim pulled Blair away from him and said, “Sit down, I want to talk to you.”

Blair did as asked and waited for Jim to start. It seemed so odd, it was usually the other way around. 

“I want you to start talking to me if you’re not comfortable with something. You should have told me you wanted a new place with me.”

“You’re right, I should have. I was afraid.”

“Of me?”

“No, silly. Of having you be disappointed in me.”

“Never, Blair. I want us to have a new house and have us make it our home. We can decorate the entire thing. Curtains, paint, wallpaper and everything else that goes with a house.”

“I can’t wait to start looking. But I draw the line at wallpaper. I just don’t like it. Is that okay with you?”

“Good, because I don’t like it either. I was just trying to be nice.”

“We both have to tell the other one how we feel, Jim. I love you so much and can’t wait to make a home with you.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Blair. I love you too. Now, let’s eat dinner, clean up and then we’ll lay in bed and make plans for tomorrow morning. I don’t know what kind of house you would like or anything. We’ve never discussed it.”

“Sounds good to me. Let me wash up before we eat. Thank you for being so thoughtful. I love painting and picking out curtains. It’s going to be such fun. You wait and see.”

And Jim knew Blair was right. 

The end


End file.
